Blue Jeans
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Six people meet unexpectedly during a vacation? What could happen? Love, lust or hate at first sight? *Disclaimer* Scallison, Stydia, Maleo AU *please review*


Lydia continued to drive with the sleeping Malia in the passenger seat and Allison in the back. Two hours had passed since they hit the road. It was Lydia's attempt at a best friend getaway. Somehow, they got wrapped up in their professional lives that they hadn't been together in months. Lydia was getting adjusted at her accounting firm. Allison was starting her own artillery business with her father, and Malia was working up the ranks to become one the head chefs for this high end restaurant in town. Their light snores made her laugh as she turned up the radio.

"You and your damn Mikky Ekko." Malia maneuvered in her seat. So much had changed. They were no longer high school girls but young college educated working women.

"kids, kids, kids are gonna do what they want." Lydia sang annoyingly which resulted in Malia giving her the infamous eye roll. She knew Allison wanted the back seat for a specific reason.

"You know you could have taken us to the lake house."Malia insisted, Allison's loud snores began to echo. She made the backseat her bed.

"That's not a vacation 'Lia." Lydia informed. "This place is. I want us to do it big for spring break. Imagine us on the beach with our bikinis, clubbing, shopping."

"Shopping what joy…." Lydia playfully hit her. The two laughed as they looked at Allison.

Their friend had become a workaholic over the past months to keep her mind busy. Her mother's anniversary was coming up. It was a tradition that no matter how far they were apart they would all be there with Allison at the gravesite to give them her support.

"How long have I been sleep?" Allison wiped her eyes as she sat up.

"About an hour." Lydia informed, their stomachs growled at the same time.

"Well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I'm starved. 'Lia thanks for the back seat." Allison kissed her cheek.

"Like I had a choice." Malia hated how her sisters could see through her hard shell. That underneath her exterior she was sensitive.

"and thanks for volunteering to drive." She kissed Lydia.

"No problem babe. But where are we going to eat?"

"Oooo. There's a Cinnabon right off the road. Let's go." Malia chirped.

"You and your cinnamon roll addiction." Lydia took the next exit.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Still don't get why we couldn't have had IHOP this morning. " Stiles whined like a twelve year old as he sat in his jeep.

This vacation was a bad idea. He was so used to the countless nights of coffee and investigations till relaxation became frightening. He made the mistake of losing himself in a job. It would explain why his fun consisted of visiting his father.

"Because two of us want Cinnabon. Democracy rules." Theo got out the jeep as he ran inside. He could smell the caramel sauce, cinnamon and coffee already. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who needed a fix. There was a long line.

"Why are we friends with him?" He asked Scott.

"After five years, you are still asking that question." Scott laughed. "Because he's just like you. Plus, he's one of the best P.I's you know."

"Yeah. Yeah." The two laughed as a car pulled up beside them. In it were three gorgeous women. One red head. One brunette and one auburn haired. The auburn haired girl ran quickly to the door.

"Good thing for democracy." Scott stared at the brunette with soft curls. She was oblivious to his eyes, but noticed everything about her. The bright smile. Her denim dress with riding boots. how her arms moved with her as she entered.

"Yes indeed." Stiles eyes were on the strawberry blonde with gorgeous legs. Her romper and boots told him she had the finest taste in clothes. Not like she would be into a guy like him.

That was stupid to think because they would never see each other again. This vacation only lasted for a week.

Theo turned around at the sound of the opening door. He unconsciously licked his lips at the auburn beauty. The tomboy was content with a sleeveless white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and a pair of converse.

She scoffed, folding her arms. She already knew this guy. In his eyes, she was a piece of meat and he was undressing her with her eyes. He was who Taylor Swift and Lana Del Rey wrote songs about. no thanks. And to add to her frustration, she was standing behind him in the long line.

"Hi. I'm Theo." He flashed his prize worthy grin.

"And I'm uninterested, so you can turn around." She looked through her phone, not even looking him in the eye.

"I was only trying to make small conversation to help the line move quicker." Theo's ego shattered.

"No you were trying to hit on me before 7:30." She bit back, refraining from looking at him.

"So its wrong for me notice that you're cute."

"No, its wrong for you to think you that I'm just some piece of ass who will fall for a conniving smile and dark eyes. Seriously, its pathetic." She put up her phone. "By the way move up, you're next in line." She pointed as he moved up.

It was a good vacation so far. Not only was she getting her cinnamon roll but shattering male privilege.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles and Scott laughed at the auburn's girl disapproving face. For once, a girl was able to tear him to shreds. Yes, Theo was their good friend, but his biggest flaw was his ego. Theo was rendered speechless at the girl's confidence. She was definitely a rarity. And of course Theo was so arrogant, he didn't see it.

"Ouch." The strawberry blonde looked up at him. "Watch where you're going." She moved to pick up her things off the floor. Scott headed to restroom.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He got down on the ground to help her. her plump lips puckered with anger. Her alabaster skin was clear and her deep dimples made him smile. She was an angel. "I'm a natural clutz." He handed her the phone and lipstick.

"It's ok. Its not you entirely. Just me. I'm really restless. Driving for a while can do that too you." She got a good look at his gentle, masculine features. His voice was calming to her, along with his eyes.

"I'm Lydia." She extended her hand.

"Stiles." He shook it, helping her up. He was trying not to stare at her but it was hard. He had to say something before she thought he was crazy.

"So is Stiles a family name?" The two sat together at a table.

"More so a nickname."

"So what's your real name?" Her green eyes filled with curiosity.

"If I tell you then I'd have to kill you." the two laughed as Allison came from the bathroom. She found it odd to see the strangers sitting together, talking like they'd known each other for so long. But he was cute, and certainly Lydia's type.

"O Stiles. This is my friend Allison." The brunette waved nicely.

"Hi." She sat down. "Malia needs to hurry up with the damn cinnamon rolls."

"Let me guess. She's ordering for you." They nodded. "Our friend is ordering for us too." He pointed to the dirty blonde. The three of them watched their friends in the line. "Great minds think alike."

"Who thinks alike?" Allison smiled at the tan Latino. For once Stiles' awkwardness worked for him.

"We do, but unfortunately our friends are having a disagreement." Allison answered as he sat beside her. "I'm Allison by the way."

"Scott." The two blushed.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia waved her hands in relief as Theo got his order. He scoffed at her as he walked away. Yes, he wanted to apologize to her, but she made it impossible to. She had an attitude worse than his, which made her hard-headed and self-aware.

"three Caramel Pecanbons." The employee looked puzzled. "Please tell me I don't have to wait."

"No. it's just that. Never mind." The young girl spoke softly.

"Please tell me." Malia asked as sweetly as she could.

"It's just that I noticed he was sitting at the same table as the girls you came in with. And you both ordered the same thing. Wouldn't it have been better to order six rather than three each?" Malia had no idea what she was talking about until she saw the obnoxious guy walk to the table with Allison and Lydia.

As a matter of fact none of it made sense. Who were those two other guys? She would make sense of it when she got to the table.

"I'm sorry, I should not have said anything." The girl looked down as she gave her the price.

"It's alright. " Malia handed her the card.

Theo didn't have to ask as he sat down with them. somehow two unofficial couples formed in thirty minutes. Of course the brunette and red head would naturally be attracted to them. and for once, when he tried to go for something out his mold, it backfired.

"We see you've met our other friend Malia." Lydia stated. She thought it was sweet how the boys didn't eat until their food was ready.

"More like got shot down by." Allison snickered. Served him right. Her mouth drooled at the sight of Malia bringing her order to them. Her eyes were filled with fire. It was obviously towards the young man who just sat at their table.

"She's definitely an asskicker." Theo said as the whole table became quiet.

"anything else you want to say about me behind my back." She sat the trey down loudly as other customers looked at her.

"That wasn't an insult honestly." He had to admit he admired her strength. This girl was his equal. She could easily whoop his ass without laying a finger on him.

"So first you disrespect me, now you flatter me. Boy you sure are prince charming." She gave Lydia and Allison their breakfast, ignoring Theo. "It's really nice to meet you two. Sorry you have such an asshole for a friend." She sat at a different table.

Maybe she was being dramatic, but that guy was insufferable. She refused to be around someone like him. Staring at Lydia and Allison with the other two boys, she realized that maybe something was wrong with her. That she was unbalanced. They had the perfect balance of strength and femininity. She didn't. And that thought made her want to cry. Yes at 26 years old, she was going to cry about not being the right kind of beautiful.

Theo wanted to move over there. But she refused for Lydia and Allison to sit by her. She sure as hell didn't want him with her. but this was all his fault. So he entered the lion's den. Her eyes were threatening as he sat down in front of her.

"What is it with you? Can't you take a hint?" She sipped her coffee. He made her this furious. The crazy part about this was that she would never see him again. So why did she care?

"Yes I can. And you don't have to say anything to me after this, but I'm truly sorry Malia. I came off as self-entitled when I should have just complimented you. You are a really beautiful girl. Woman. That's what I meant. And I shouldn't have disrespected you like that."

"Well thanks for the bullshit apology. Now you go back to the table and learn how to be gentleman from your friends." The four pretended like they couldn't hear her.

"Just so you know. It wasn't bullshit." He picked what was left of his ego off the floor as he went back to the table. Her eyes followed him as she moved back with them.

"Glad that you decided to join. I'm Scott. This is Stiles. And you know Theo of course." He held his head down.

"I'm sorry that I dampened the mood for you guys." She shrugged.

"Trust me our dear friend needed it." Scott was embarrassing him more. "But he does have a good heart. You just got dig around for some time."

"So are you guys locals?" Allison had moved closer to Scott. Somehow his arm managed to snake around her shoulders.

"Nope. Were here for Spring Break. You guys?"

"We're on vacation too." Allison smiled. "We're visiting from Sunnydale." The men's eyes widened.

"What?" Lydia and Malia asked.

"That's fifteen minutes from where we are from. Beacon Hills." Stiles offered.

"Wow. It's a small world." Malia felt Theo's eyes on her. But it wasn't the same predatorial eyes. It was something she didn't recognize.

"Well then maybe we can go exploring together?" Scott offered. "If you guys don't have anything planned."

"Definitely." Lydia blushed under Stiles' gaze. Malia hated hearing that. Now she was going to become the fifth wheel.

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure." Allison said.

"Good it will give us time to get settled in our hotel."

TWTWTWTWTW

"You got to be freaking killing me." Malia folded her arms as the same jeep pulled up beside them at the hotel parking lot. So not only was she going to be the fifth wheel ,but probably the only wheel on this vacation. Rubbing her temples, envy and jealousy pulsated through her veins. It was strong enough to wipe out all of her logic.

Lydia and Allison weren't the type of girls to lose themselves in guys. Especially ones they just met. But still….

"Are you going to be alright?" Allison rubbed her arm as the boys shared the same expression as them.

"Yeah." Malia brushed it off as she attempted to get out the car.

"O no." Lydia took charge. "You are not going to shut down on us."

"Just that nothing has changed since highschool. I'm still that girl who fights with her fists."

"Malia you had every reason to stand up for yourself. "

"I know. I'm not talking about that. I just wish men flocked to me more. The right guys."

"Wait. Who says Stiles and Scott are right 'Lia? Come on, we just met them. there is an instantaneous connection but everything is great in one conversation. It could all change after ten. We don't even know them. for all we know, they are probably just looking for something to do during the break."

"That's true but….."

"Nothing. We are here for each other. That's how it is. How it always will be." Allison grasped their hands.

The men watched them get out of their car. This was good for Theo, because now he could show Malia that he was better than what she thought he was.

"Let's help the girls since we just got a bag." Scott read their minds.

"Without a doubt but do you think we will seem desperate? I mean come on, look how hot they are. What if they have a boyfriend or almost fiancé…." Stiles rationalized.

"Lets just hope that's not the case." Theo got out the car with his bag, holding Malia's gaze, he grabbed her suitcase.

"I can do it myself." She informed.

"I know that but let me do it for you." Malia did not argue with him. this was the least he could do for her. He had a great pair of biceps might as well use them. Where the hell did that come from? That was something Allison would say. Using her peripheral vision, she saw the four laugh and help one another.

It was a good thing Stiles picked the right hotel. It was actually too high maintenanced for them. The waiting area had extravagant rugs, antique vases, and cherrywood furniture. They would have been pleased to stay at simple hotel. But Scott was grateful for his taste when he looked at Allison. Ringing the bell, the clerk came.

"Hi. We have a reservation for McCAll. The three bedroom suite."

"And. A reservation for Martin. Three bedroom suite as well." The clerk gave the three "couples" a welcoming smile. Searching the computer, she grabbed six key cards.

"Here you go. I figured since you guys were together, I put you on the same floor, next to each other."

"But we aren't together." Malia emphasized.

"Why do you have to be so difficult? I know you hate my guts, you keep throwing it in my face every second. It's a simple mistake. Anyone would think when a boy and girl are standing together, they are together." Theo spat as the others blushed from embarrassment.

"Boy. What did you do to get in the dog house?" The clerk laughed.

"Being himself." Stiles and Lydia grabbed the cards, heading towards the elevator.

Malia grabbed her suitcase from his hand, standing on the other side of the elevator.

"You two don't have to talk to one another, but are you seriously going to hate each other for one week? It doesn't make sense especially since you guys won't see each other afterwards." Allison tried to rationalize, saddened at her own words.

Wait. This didn't make sense. She just met Scott and it was like she was wanting to build her entire future with him. Tomorrow, she could meet someone completely new.

"I'm trying to be nice, it's her." Theo pointed to Malia.

"My name's Malia and I don't want you to carry my bags to build up your ego."

"I wasn't doing that. You're the one carrying a grudge towards me." The four others listened as they went back and forth with one another.

"And you're the guy who thinks he's entitled to every girl he sees."

"That's not true." Lydia and Allison read Stiles' and Scott's faces. It was true. He met his match for sure. "Ok. Yeah it is true." Theo admitted. "You win."

"Well thank you Theo because I needed your admittance to know that I am right." Her sarcasm broke him more. Allison rested her head on Scott's shoulder. She wished this hotel didn't have so many floors.

"Malia. What is it that you're looking for from me? I genuinely apologized to you. you didn't want that. I attempted to carry your suitcase to your room. You don't want that. Im really trying to be sincere but you wont give me a chance."

"The only reason you want a chance is because I shot you down. you like the chase."

Lydia screamed hallelujah as she pulled Stiles with her off the elevator. Allison and Scott followed, but Malia and Theo stayed on. They were so into their argument they didn't even notice, and they didn't want to be around that now. They would make it to their rooms eventually.

"Yeah. But I also like that too. You are assertive and aren't afraid to speak your mind." His eyes bore into hers. "And as much I you say you hate me you clearly don't because you could have easily moved away from me in Cinnabon and you could have not even let me touch your bags from the beginning." She shrugged. He did have a point.

"I'm not saying that we have to like to each other or hang out but our friends like each other. They could possibly start seeing each other after this trip. Our towns are only…"

"I know how far our towns are from each other." She stated.

"Then…can't we tolerate one another for six days?" He waited for her response. She said nothing, only lessened her posture.

"I'll let you know." He smirked as they realized they were in there by themselves. "We've been ditched." Malia huffed.

"Not like we didn't deserve it Malia." He liked to say her name.

"We did Theodore." She pushed the button to the correct floor.

"You know my real name is Theo." He smirked.

"Sure it is." Her eyes forward, arms folded. A shadow of a smirk on her face. He liked it there.

"I'll take that as a 'I wont kick your ass today.'

"We'll see. We still have six more days left." There eyes met, quickly looking away, waiting to for their floor.


End file.
